In the wireless technology field, collaborations occasionally occur between host device manufacturers and third party wireless optimized data connectivity service providers. In general, a host device may include a wireless optimized connectivity protocol stack in order to provide wireless optimized data services. Such services enable the host to communicate with wireless optimized data connectivity infrastructure. The wireless optimized data connectivity infrastructure itself may further communicate over wireless optimized and non-wireless optimized data protocols on behalf of the host device.
Certain problems, however, may arise when operating data communication applications on the host device. In one case, such communication applications may use a form of “traditional” internet protocol (IP) communications from the host device to connect it to the internet. This can cause problems as “traditional” internet protocol may be too chatty, expect low latency and thus timeout, expect high bandwidth and thus overload wireless resources, or otherwise expect continuous always-on connectivity and fail in out of coverage or low signal conditions. A known solution requires the host application to be “customised” in order to be aware of and effectively use the wireless optimized data connectivity protocols.
The customisation typically requires a wireless optimized data connectivity provider to disclose and educate the developers of the host applications to utilize the connectivity protocols.
The problem with the above is that the customisation of traditional IP software requires collaboration and development work and cannot be used automatically in the host. The host communications application needs to be rewritten and recompiled, restricting the range of software available to an end user and requiring effort on the host application developer's part.